


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by Batmanfan11



Series: Summer Challenge [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Badass!Clark, Don't fuck with his babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a peaceful conversation with Clark's co-workers, the friends hear a very disturbing topic near by. What ever could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

In the business of The Daily Planet, journalists Clark Kent and Lois Lane have found some time to chat. Their friends, Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, and Steve Lombard have found the time to come by and chat as well. Their words mingled around one another, all surrounding Clark's area, trapping him into the conversations. Their topics went from work to family to more work and then back again to family. Their questions were in the air, floating around everyone's head and ear so they could answer. Mostly Cat, Lois, or Steve answered while Jimmy asked. Clark just sat back in his seat and listened to them, feeling a sense of calmness around friends, even in a fake persona. As long as they just talked and he stayed quiet, he was fine.

"Hey, Clark," Lois said, following it up with a question, "What are you and Bruce doing for your fifth anniversary?" 

Clark had told them long ago about his affairs with the gentleman. At first they were all shocked that someone like himself got someone like him. But as time went on, it was the norm and they slowly realized that Clark was not Bruce's new squeeze. Years passed and they finally got married, Clark proposing while on the Ferris Wheel at the Smallville carnival. Bruce's expression was forever imprinted in Clark's mind, the purity, the surprise, the love. Clark only regretted not being able to take a photo of it.

They both came down crying with happiness.

Within a week, it would be 5 years since that day, or at least their wedding. They didn't waste any time getting married but that didn't mean the ceremony wasn't grand. Of course, they had to have a wedding for the public, living the extravagant life style, but that wasn't what they wanted. Their wedding, their real one, was small and personal with close friends, great food, and even greater music. It was very magical. The smile that spread across Bruce's face could make the densest glaciers melt.

Clark turned over to her, placing his hand under his chin that rested on the arm of the chair. His feet pointed toward the ground as he twisted them against the rug. Lois along with Cat, Steve, and Jimmy were surrounding the entry way of his cubical so he was closed in, forced to socialize. He had to answer her or be bombarded with more intimate questions, some even including the bedroom affairs.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take him out to dinner and then go take a walk on the beach. But of course, considering him, he might send us to Rome to eat fancy dishes with some kind of high dollar orchestra playing in the background. Which would follow with a beach side resort or a private beach house." He sighed and leaned back, making the chair squeak with annoyance. 

Clark was a simple man.

Jimmy and Cat giggled at Clark's clear annoyance of anything big. It's always been like that ever since they got together. For Valentines Day, Bruce came in wielding roses, three public gifts, two private gifts, a card, and a reservation to a high dollar restaurant. After Bruce left him that day, marking him with bright red lipstick marks, Clark did nothing but grumble about how he was gonna have to act civil to a bunch of stuck ups that were more than likely to seat themselves at their table and ruin it. But he didn't grumble as he put the cuff links on his sleeves and admired their shine.

"I think a dinner in Rome with privacy would be a wonderful gift. Let him spoil you, Mr. Kent. You deserve it," Jimmy encouraged. He was such a sweet kid.

"Yeah. Be lucky. I wanted a new watch for my third anniversary with Phil and guess what he got me?" Cat grumbled as she weighted her arm on her hip. 

"A coupon to a McDonald's breakfast." 

Steve licked his lips. "What's wrong with that? That sounds pretty good." He rubbed his stomach in emphasis. Just then it started grumbling for real and Steve chuckled to himself.

The group laughed at him as Cat smacked his chest. It was a playful smack but it still had it's bite, warning him to watch himself. She could be really mean when she wanted to be. 

Clark laughed along, swaying himself in his chair. On the clip board wall next to his computer were pictures of his family in various environments. There was Dick's 18th birthday photo with Barbara in the back placing her hand behind his head, Cassandra's first novel read all on her own photo,and a beach photo of Bruce and Damian both sun burnt and covered in Aloe. In the corner was a picture of Jason and Stephanie taking a selfie as they had just finished drawing on Damian's face along with various Christmas, Easter, and other holiday pictures. There was a picture of Clark with Bruce and Clark's parents on the farm smiling. In a frame next to the computer was a picture of Clark holding up his acceptance letter to The Daily Planet, being too dorky to handle.

Clark's favorite, though, was of a framed photo of the whole family on the couch all smiling and happy. It made his heart twist in pleasurable turns. He was so happy he had gotten lucky and got this beautiful family. Each one of them had given him a little something to think about and appreciate. Each of them held a special part in his heart, playing and tugging his heart strings at every chance.

He picked up the picture frame while his friends kept talking to one another about the perfect gift. He smiled down at them and gazed at each face, lingering a little on how they looked so perfect for one another. Through all of their differences in personalities, ethnicity, religions, languages, backgrounds, they all worked with one another, helping each other do their part. Clark say their family as a big clock, each gear different but equally important.  He sighed and put the picture back.

"Big may be fun for a while but when you were born as a simple farm boy, things can get uncomfortable real fast. Simple is good."

Clark wasn't really looking for a reaction but he got one anyway. 

"Well quit thinking like a farm boy." Lois smacked him in the back of the head. "You got the world at your finger tips, use it."

Clark chuckled at her and straightened out his hair in the back of his head.

"Alright. Alright." 

The group, comfortable in each others presence, quickly felt a rush of tension. It wasn't from within but from without. It was almost like being in school, working on class work and then hearing a heated argument between a teacher and a student. It was unsettling but intriguing at the same time. They all looked at one another as it became widely known within the group that something wasn't right. Their peaceful air was no longer there. It was replaced by some kind of thick fog that clouded everyone's train of thought and caused them all into a stop.

They group turned around, Cat's ear rings dangling back and forth. 

From across the hall and a few cubicles down there seemed to be a one-sided argument between two men about the most nerve wrecking subject: Gay marriage.

"I'm telling you, you ignorant shit head! Gays are ruining the serenity of marriage. They come in here, demanding to be able to marry one another. Its disgusting! What's next, them being able to adopt?! It's practically child abuse! One Man, One Woman. That's how is should be!"

The room was deathly silent as they heard his screams, prejudice flying everywhere. The groups hearts sunk as they knew one person who had done both of those things. Lois took a chance to look back at Clark to only see him smiling. Not a Clark-Kent smile but something far more sinister. It sent a shiver down her spin knowing that Clark's reaction toward prejudice wasn't anger but a dangerous calm.

The calm before the storm.

"Clark?" Lois whispered.

All of a sudden, he shot out of his chair, pushing it all the way back so it hit the wall. He walked outside of the human wall as the man in the far didn't even notice him. Clark was use to it, use to being invisible. He can use it as his advantage. 

With rage filling his lungs, Clark walked down that hallway, paying no mind to him. His foot steps echoed in his ears, his heart thumped loud in his chest. With his fists clutched tightly next to him, Clark walked into the copier room, ignoring the man. He was even quiet as he opened the door and even gently shut the door. Time to set up his plan.

Cat bit his lip as Jimmy rushed over to his desk to grab his camera. They had only seen a mad Clark for a split second years ago and it was like seeing a whole other side of him. Perry was even scared to yell at him that day. It needed to be documented. Steve peered down at Lois and she looked up. She was going to say something for Clark's sake but then she was beat to it. Now, she wanted to see how this was gonna go.

"H-He won't kill him, right?" Steve asked, fearful of a mad Clark. Yeah, he used to be a foot ball star but anyone would be scared of a 6'4 man walking toward you with rage in his eyes. He used to be that until he met Clark. He had heard rumors that since he was from a farm, he could lift a hay bale over his head with no problem.

"No. He might give him a tongue lashing. Clark can use his words really well when he wants to." From experience, being on the receiving side of that tongue can make any one cry.

She didn't though.

Not in public at least.

As the tension building between the group and the man kept arguing, Clark came out with the metal tray that held the paper for the copier. He still had that smile on his face, carrying it's horror. With each step closer to the man, the little voice in Lois's head kept telling her to stop it.

_Go get him, Lois. He looks like he's about to break. What if he gets fired for what he's about to do?_

Doesn't matter. This was going to be interesting. Jimmy positioned his camera and started taking pictures of what was about to happen, shivering with giddy.

Clark walked right up to the man, tapping him on the shoulder. With a smile, Clark asked him to look into the tray.

"I think something's wrong with it. I was wondering if you see something in it? Two heads are better than one." The man stopped arguing and looked into the tray with Clark. It looked like his job could stop him from being a dick for a few seconds. Clark's teeth gritted against his smile, trying hard to keep his composure. 

"I don't see anything? Did you put it in right, you dunce?" 

Clark kept his smile though. "Wait, what's that?" With that Clark turned the tray toward a desk and used it's light to view the tray harder. Since his size had made it impossible for the man to look too, he stood there, wondering.

"What? What do you see?"

"I-I see.." Within one quick reaction, morals out the window, Clark swung the tray hard behind him and smacked the man in the face hard.

"Your bullshit!" Clark yelled.

The man was on the floor before Clark could stand up straight. The people around Clark, including his own group, couldn't believe what had just happened. Their Clark, sweet farm boy Clark. The Clark who said bugs and flowers had feelings and sighed whenever his husband came through the door. The Clark that could talk about his children with such passion that you could tear up at his love. Innocent Clark Kent had just knocked a homophobic flat on his ass.

No longer smiling, Clark glared down at the man and then walked back to the copier room, placing the bent metal tray back in. He walked out of the room with a triumphant stride and sat back down in his chair, having his friends crowd him in once more. 

Jimmy still couldn't believe that he got Clark Kent smacking the shit out of a man with a metal tray. Steve couldn't believe that Clark could be so violent. Lois and Cat couldn't believe that he was even capable of hurting another human being.

With his hands folded in his lap, Clark continued with their earlier discussion.

"So, back to the anniversy dilemma. I'm thinking Chinese for dinner."


End file.
